


Listen to the Music

by vivilove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hippies, Alternate universe-1960s, But not Woodstock, F/M, First Kiss, Music Festival, Mutual Pining, Woodstock, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Jon, Robb and Theon are heading to a Music Festival north of San Francisco during the Summer of Love and taking Robb's younger sister and her roommate with them.





	Listen to the Music

**Author's Note:**

> I'd started this for the Jonsa Summer Challenge on Tumblr for the Music prompt but didn't get it finished in time. Having nearly 2700 words completed already, I decided to go ahead and finish it. Hope it's not horrible!

“Are you kidding me? Just go ahead and pull out some of my fingernails instead,” Jon groaned from the backseat when the music started.

“ _If you’re going to San Francisco, be sure to wear some flowers in your hair_ ,” Theon sang from the front seat of Robb’s Volvo 544 as Jon rolled his eyes.

“It’s too early to be in your presence, let alone listen to you sing,” Jon said, sipping the last dregs of his coffee.

Theon started cackling, “You should’ve taken the bus, Snow.” He started singing again, “ _If you’re going to San Francisco, you’re sure to meet some gentle people there_.”

“Enough, Theon,” Robb barked and then yelped when the cigarette that was hanging from his lips fell into his lap. “Shit!” he said just before he took his hands off the wheel to retrieve the dropped cig.

“Hands on the fucking wheel!” Jon shouted as the car swerved.

Robb quickly grabbed the wheel again but over corrected causing them to fishtail. “I got it! Chill out, man,” Robb said once they were rolling along normally again.

“Someone’s got something on his mind besides driving,” Theon taunted.

“I’m just trying to get us to my sister’s place in one piece, alright? I should’ve made _you_ take the bus, Theon.”

“Yeah, sure…nothing to do with Margaery, the dormmate you’ve mentioned a dozen times a day since you screwed her on your last visit.”

“I didn’t tell you that!” Robb said defensively.

“You didn’t have to, boy. I could tell as soon as you walked in. But you know all those hippie chicks are easy.”

“She’s not a hippie.”

“Yeah, right. She’s probably found another guy or two by now so don’t get too upset if she’s not into you this time around.” Theon started singing again. “ _Summertime will be a_ _love-in there.”_

“If I never hear Scott McKenzie again, it’ll be too soon so thank you for that, you dick,” Jon said, covering his ears.

Robb grumbled under his breath for Theon to mind his goddamn business but Theon found a new line of discussion.

“So, tell me about your sister, Stark. Is she pretty?” Theon asked. “Is she into free love like her roomie?”

Jon bit his tongue and suppressed a snarl, glad that Robb was here to shut Theon up at least.

“One more word about my sister, Greyjoy, and you can thumb your way home,” Robb said darkly.

Sansa was more than pretty. She was beautiful. She wasn't really a hippie though.  Sure, she wore the long, flowing skirts and head bands around her long, auburn hair that were so popular with the college kids. And the last time Jon had seen her, she wasn’t wearing a bra which had been more than a little distracting at family dinner with Mr. Stark sitting across from him.

But Sansa had a good head on her shoulders and was passionate about lots of things, especially animals. She wanted to study veterinary medicine and Jon thought she’d be terrific at it. He’d even pissed off Mrs. Stark by vocally supporting Sansa when her mother said that girls didn’t pursue those kinds of careers. And he ordinarily _never_ tried to piss off Mrs. Stark.

And while Marg was a nice enough girl, she and Sansa had different temperaments.

Over the years, the Starks had become his second family. It was just him and his mom and a lot of people back home had looked down upon the unwed mother and her bastard son. But not the Starks. They’d always made Jon and his mom feel welcome and accepted in their home.

Jon loved them all but his feelings for Sansa were different. She’d been kind of bratty and annoying at times when she was a little girl but he had always liked her. And while, they hadn’t bonded the same way as he had with Robb’s other younger siblings, he had loved her as part of the family all the same.

But around the time puberty had hit, Jon started noticing how lovely she was. And as she matured, she started acting different; friendlier but also kind of flirty at times.

She had the most beautiful voice when she sang. She would sit in her bedroom singing along to various groups on her little radio at night. And when Jon spent the night at the Starks, he’d stand outside her door and listen to her until someone came looking for him.

He’d denied what he felt for her all through high school though and they’d went to separate colleges so they only saw each other at Christmas and during summers now. He’d dated some girls since he’d started college in a bid to ignore his feelings because of the family. It hadn’t really worked though.

And Jon just knew that Theon Fucking Greyjoy was going to hit on her this whole weekend while Jon sat there like a coward because Robb was his best friend and he didn’t want to jeopardize that on the off chance that Sansa might like him, too. She lived a hundred miles away from where they attended school. And Robb was Jon’s roommate on top of his best friend.

Jon reflected on the cruel irony that made it perfectly acceptable for Theon to hit on Sansa because no one expected him to be anything more than a skirt chasing weasel while Jon was supposedly Robb’s honorable friend who would never do something as low as hit on his ‘brother’s’ little sister.

“So, who’s playing at this festival?” Jon asked to change the topic.

“I heard Hendrix would be there,” Robb said.

“No fucking way,” Theon scoffed.

“Yeah…well, I know Richie Havens, Sweetwater and Arlo Guthrie, along with Janis Joplin and Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young.”

“Far out,” Theon said.

An hour later, they pulled up in front of the dormitory where Sansa lived and piled out of the car. Jon went around back to grab his guitar, their tents and sleeping bags. Margaery had borrowed her older brother’s VW van so they could all ride together to the festival.

Theon was stretching his legs nearby when Robb walk around the back of the vehicle and took Jon aside.

“Look, man…you know you’re like a brother to me and I really need to ask you for a favor.”

“Sure, Robb.”

“Will you keep an eye on Sansa for me during the festival? I know it’s shitty of me to dump this on you but I’m…”

“Hoping to be with Marg. I get that.”

“Yeah. But Sansa’s younger than the rest of us and she’s my kid sister and there’ll probably be some off the wall cats at the concert and probably some bad shit being passed around, too. Sansa’s growing up but she’s still a kid in a lot of ways and she’s a good girl.”

“I know that. I’ll look after her, Robb. I would anyway.”

“Thank, man. I know she’s like a little sis to you, too,” Robb said as he clapped Jon on the back before walking away.

 _Not exactly_ , Jon thought with a sigh.

 

* * *

 

“We’re here!” Margaery shouted causing Sansa to nearly drop her bottle of Coca-Cola.

Some sloshed out onto her sandaled feet and she suppressed a curse. Jon handed her a handkerchief from his pocket without a word. Sansa pushed her hair back behind her ears and gave him a shy smile as she wiped her feet off. She was grateful none had got on her light blue tunic top or long yellow skirt at least.

She passed back the hankie and admired his round-framed glasses he was wearing and the beard he’d grown since Christmas. His tye-dyed tee shirt showed off the muscles in his arms very well. His jeans, brown vest and boots completed the look.

_He looks ready for a music festival instead of like a pre-law student for a change._

Not that she cared either way.  She liked him whatever he wore but it was a gas to see Jon decked out like a hippie.

Marg had usurped Theon’s spot up front since it was her brother’s van that Robb was driving. Theon was squashed in with Jon and Sansa in the bench seat. The rear of the van was filled with crap that Marg’s brother hauled around to various flea markets to sell to make money along with all their sleeping bags and such.

The festival was being held on a farm an hour north of San Francisco. Sansa had never been to anything like it, just a couple of concerts at the county fair when she was younger back home. She’d been delighted when Robb had called and asked if she and Marg wanted to join him, Jon and Theon. She knew her brother had his own agenda for inviting her but she didn’t mind. Jon was there.

When she had been a little girl, Jon Snow had been the broody boy that her brother had brought home one day who just kept coming over. She had followed him around like a puppy at first, curious about the boy with shy smiles and sad eyes. But once she’d got used to having him around, she’d gone through phases of loathing him for taking up Robb’s attention or always siding with Arya in arguments. To be fair, she’d probably annoyed the shit out of him at times.

But around the time she reached the age of twelve, he’d started playing the guitar. Something about serious Jon Snow strumming his guitar had awakened new feelings in Sansa. It didn’t take long for her to develop a crush on him…a serious one that had never gone away.

He’d grown very handsome throughout his teenage years but it was more than that. He was kind and friendly. He was intelligent and full of marvelous ideas that he would sometimes sit and share with her. He was spirited and not afraid to stand up for what was right either. In short, he was a good person and she loved the man he had become but she hadn’t said as much. She was certain he only saw her as Robb’s kid sister.

She knew he’d dated some. She had, too. But Robb had said he wasn’t seeing anyone serious and Sansa still hoped that this trip could possibly open Jon Snow’s eyes to all the ways she’d grown from the little girl she had once been.

The van pulled off the road and Robb navigated it through the field full of cars trying to find a place to park. The ground was muddy from a recent rain shower and Sansa immediately regretted wearing her sandals as they trudged through the field.

She’d never met Theon, Robb’s friend from school. He was amusing in a way but she found his over the top flirtations exhausting before long.

Jon worked on setting up their tents. He’d always been better at that than anyone in the family barring her dad.

They’d brought two tents; one for her and Marg and one for the guys. Her and Margaery were wading in the nearby creek to wash off their muddy feet when she heard the guys talking.

“So…you bunking with Marg, Robb?” Theon asked.

“I…I don’t know. I can hardly kick my sister out of her tent,” Robb said.

“She can share our tent, can’t she, Jon?” Jon started to respond when Theon said, “The boy scout here won’t mind sleeping under the stars while I make sure Sansa stays warm all night.”

Sansa saw the back of Robb’s neck getting red and Jon’s jaw was clenched. She was curious to see what Jon would say. She knew perfectly well what Robb would say.

But Theon was not a complete idiot and must’ve picked up on the murderous stares he was getting from them because he quickly said he was only joking.

“But if I find a willing girl, you’re sleeping bag will be sitting outside the tent, Snow.  I guess Sansa could sleep in the van.”

Sansa dried her feet off by the shore and slipped her sandals back on knowing her feet were likely going to be muddy again in no time.

The five of them set off towards the stage soon after where the first act was warming up. For five hours, they listened to the music of their generation and Sansa enjoyed every minute of it. She sang along to the songs she knew. Her and Marg danced to some of them.

Later, Robb and Marg disappeared back to the campsite. Sansa didn’t want to think about what they were doing exactly so she kept dancing by herself as Jon watched her.

Theon met a laughing brunette wearing next to nothing and wandered off with her.

There were so many people at the festival. Most of them were friendly and just wanted to have a good time but some of the guys were forward; coming over to flirt or try and get her to dance with them, get high with them…or go for a walk with them. Sansa turned them all down but it helped knowing that Jon was always hovering close by.

One guy in particular was strange and aggressive. He went so far as to grab her hand and started pulling her along with him saying he just wanted to introduce her to his friends. But Jon was there in a flash and the guy slunk off after getting shoved to the ground.

“You okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” she answered, rubbing her arm where the freak had grabbed her.

“You look kind of tired,” he said before he gently caressed her arm. “Want me to walk you back to your tent?”

“Yeah, I am. It’s been a long day. You think it’s safe for me to go back to my tent yet?”

“Maybe. You’d be welcome in mine if you like.” He flushed and scratched the back of his neck. “I mean…you could just hang out there. I brought my guitar and we could…I don’t know. Maybe I could play if you’d sing for me.”

“I’d like that, Jon,” she said with a smile.

She reached over and took his hand and they walked back to their campsite.

She could see movement in her tent and quickly looked away. Jon didn’t say anything. He just led her to his which was thankfully far enough away that she didn’t have to hear anything.

Once inside, Jon pulled out his guitar and started plucking out a melody. Sansa sat her muddy sandals outside the tent and tried brushing off her feet.

“What would you like for me to play?” Jon asked once she’d given up on that.

“How about some Beatles? You used to play them a lot.”

“Okay.” He started strumming the melody to _‘Here Comes the Sun.’_ “Can you sing this one for me?” he asked.

“Yeah, I like that one,” she said.

She sang the song and watched Jon play. His eyes were dark and intense as he watched her. She didn’t mind though. She liked this. Time alone together sharing something they both enjoyed. He knew a lot of songs and she sang them all for him.

When her voice grew scratchy, he reached into the cooler they’d brought for sodas. They sat and talked about school and other things as Jon still strummed his guitar.

“Do you remember this?” he asked.

She smiled at the opening chords. “Of course, I do. Mom used to sing it to us all the time when we were little.”

“I’d never heard it until I heard you sing it.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, I heard you singing to Rickon once. The first time I ever heard you sing. You were only seven or eight but I never forgot it.”

“Really?”

“Really,” he said with a shy smile.

He kept playing and Sansa hummed along until he reached the second verse.

_“While the moon her watch is keeping_

_All through the night_

_While the weary world is sleeping_

_All through the night…”_

She couldn’t remember all the words anymore but she sang the refrain and when he finished playing they sat together looking at one another. The little tent seemed electric, filled with some sort of energy and Sansa felt like her stomach was clenched up in knots as her heart pounded like a drum.

“You know something, Sansa,” Jon began.

“What?”

“I don’t think I love any sound in the world so well as the sound of you singing.”

She flushed with pleasure and it was suddenly far too hot in the tent. “I love listening to you play,” she said. “It makes me want to sing.”

Jon laid down his guitar and moved closer to her on the sleeping bag.

“Sansa…” he said as his hand came up to cup her cheek.

“Yes…” she said, nearly dizzy now from holding her breath.

They both leaned in at the same moment and bumped noses. They drew back and grinned at each other before trying again. Their lips met perfectly on the second attempt, a soft, sweet kiss.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” he said huskily.

“Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Well, why don’t you do it again?”

Jon leaned in again…but this time there was more passion in his kiss. Sansa responded eagerly in kind, grasping his curly hair which was just as soft as she’d always imagined.

His hands moved to her waist and pulled her firmly to him. Sansa felt his tongue probing and she parted her lips. Jon tilted his head and kissed her deeper.

She was growing breathless and her cheeks were flushed. Jon moaned against her mouth sending a jolt of desire coursing through her blood.

“Sansa…” he panted. “I don’t want Robb to hate me but I can’t hide how I feel about you anymore.”

“Let me worry about Robb,” she said lying back on Jon’s sleeping bag. “He only has himself to blame for kicking me out of my tent. Kiss me again, Jon.”

He did but then he pulled back and asked, “What about Theon?”

“Well…he can always sleep beneath the stars,” she said.

She started laughing when Jon immediately sat Theon’s sleeping bag outside the tent.

 

And when Theon returned to the campsite a little later, he sighed and said, “Asshole,” before he trudged off to find a spot away from the moans and cries coming from inside the tent.


End file.
